


Welcome to Parenthood

by PaintingWithDarkness



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future, M/M, New Baby, New Dads, New Parents, Parenthood, Sleep, jaime speaks to their baby in spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/pseuds/PaintingWithDarkness
Summary: Bart just wants to sleep





	Welcome to Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



> I am still writing for these two. Despite what happened recently in the show, I still believe in these two. They are soulmates. No one can convince me otherwise. So, enjoy this bluepulse fic!

“ _ Waa! Waa! _ ” 

Bart groaned and rolled over, flinging out an arm and smacking his husband in the face not-so-gently.

“Your turn, Babe,” the auburn-haired man mumbled, voice tired-sounding and husky from the few minutes of sleep he had successfully managed to achieve. 

Jaime grumbled something incoherent in response and half-heartedly swatted his own arm in Bart’s direction before settling back down into the bed. The speedster nudged him with his toes under the duvet, keeping Jaime from sinking back into dreamland. 

“Make it stooooop,” Bart whined, almost as annoying as their daughter’s cries coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand. Tonight was especially bad. Bart had already been up three times to feed the baby and change her diaper twice. Normally, he didn’t mind so much, and tended to let Jaime sleep (Bart was the lighter sleeper of the two of them and usually managed to catch the baby monitor before it could wake his husband), but they’d all gone to sleep five hours ago, and Bart had only gotten about twenty nonconsecutive minutes. He was bone-tired. Jaime could deal with princess-cries-a-lot this time. 

Bart kicked him again when Jaime still hadn’t moved. The cries were getting more intense and Bart was not the neglectful type of parent who was just going to let their daughter ‘cry it out’. Plus, he wanted to actually get to sleep at some point tonight- or rather, this morning. He glared blearily at the alarm clock sitting beside the monitor. The green digits 3:47 am blinked back at him. He and Jaime usually got up at five forty-five to get ready for work and eat together before going separate ways for the day. That meant Bart would get two hours,  _ if _ his husband got up to take care of the baby. 

“ _ Jaime, _ ” Bart groaned, folding his pillow in half over his head to cover his ears. The baby was shrieking now. 

Finally, Bart felt the bed shift as Jaime sat up and swung his legs out from under the duvet. The younger man watched through half-lidded eyes as his husband reached over to the baby monitor and turned the volume knob down, so that Bart might actually be able to sleep at last, and then made his way out of their bedroom. 

Sighing with relief that something was finally being done to stop the racketous screeching, Bart unfolded his pillow and rolled over, pulling the sheets up to his chin and getting comfortable before surrendering to sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

Jaime yawned and stretched as he walked down the hallway to his daughter’s room. He knew that Bart had already been up a few times tonight to take care of her. Bless that man. Jaime loved sleep almost as much as he loved his husband, and Bart truly was a godsend for letting him doze while he’d sacrificed his own eight hours. Jaime would have to repay him. And for now, he could start with attending to their daughter, so that Bart could get in a few hours of shuteye. 

When he opened the door to the baby’s room, Jaime’s ears were blasted with the full volume of her cries. Hurriedly, he rushed over to her crib and scooped her up. 

“Shh, mi libélulita,” Jaime cooed, rocking the infant back and forth. “Papi está ahora aquí.”

Nathaley Veronica Allen-Reyes was only four months old and at the ‘high-cry’ phase of her development. No matter what Bart and Jaime did before putting her to bed, she was bound to wake up crying at least once a night. 

Tim and Cassie had warned them. The demigoddess and former Boy Wonder had two kids of their own and already knew the routine. So far, Bart and Jaime had been heavily reliant on their expertise and sought their advice frequently for help in taking care of their own daughter. The other couple had been a major help and definitely knew quite a few useful tricks to make things easier for the new fathers. 

“Ves, ¿no esto mejor?” Jaime asked his daughter once she’d quieted down. He gently used a finger to wipe the remaining tears from her tiny cheeks. 

The little girl slowly lowered her tanned fists and looked up at Jaime with wide cocoa-colored eyes. Those, she’d definitely gotten from him. In fact, Nathaley had hardly gotten any of Bart’s features. Her shock of black hair, maple-colored skin and chocolate eyes could all be attributed to Jaime’s genetics. The one thing she did have of Bart’s was his tiny, upturned nose. On Bart, it made him look slightly younger than he really was, and the lack of space it took up on his face drew more attention to his brilliant jade eyes. On Nathaley, the effect was more-or-less the same, her large, glimmering coffee eyes making her look beyond adorable. 

She blinked up at Jaime and uncurled a tiny fist, raising her hand up to her father. Jaime smiled. He offered her his finger, which the little girl immediately latched onto with a happy gurgle. 

“Te amo, mi libélulita.” Jaime leaned down to rub noses with his daughter, drawing another excited sound from her. “Pero, es el tiempo por vete a dormir. Tu Daddy y yo estamos muy cansados.” He gently rocked Nathaley, trying to ease her back into sleep. “Has mantenido a tu Daddy despierto toda la noche. Él debe amarte mucho.”

Jaime kissed his daughter on her forehead. She was beginning to nod off, her eyes struggling to stay open, little lips parting to emit a yawn. Carefully, Jaime placed her back in her crib, trying to avoid waking her now that she was finally asleep again. 

The Hispanic man silently crept to the door of his daughter’s room, slipping out and leaving it open a crack behind him. He walked down the hallway, back to his and Bart’s bedroom and quietly opened the door. 

The sight that met his eyes brought a smile to his lips. Bart was sprawled tummy-down over his half of the bed, auburn hair in disarray, fanned across the pillow he was currently drooling on. Jaime knew he was bone-tired. They’d both had stressful days at work the previous day, and Bart had stayed up half the night on top of that taking care of their daughter. Jaime couldn’t have asked for a better husband. Bart had already sacrificed so much for him, coming to the past and risking his life to save Jaime, and he continued to sacrifice without asking for anything in return. Bart was the epitome of selflessness. 

Jaime climbed into bed, pulling both the covers and his husband towards himself. At his touch, Bart immediately curled into him, sighing contentedly in his sleep. Jaime placed a kiss to the younger man’s temple and wrapped his arms around Bart’s waist. 

“Dulces sueños, Amorcito,” Jaime whispered, “Te amo,” before drifting off to sleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bluepulse will become canon someday. I’m speaking it into existence. I will ship these two until I die. 
> 
> For those of you who are loyal to this ship, hit me up on tumblr. My username is @paintingwithdarkness. We bluepulse shippers gotta stick together.


End file.
